Affection
by Lucario580
Summary: Sequel to Uncertainty. Bolt and Mittens are in a loving relationship, and must face conflicts that come their way. Rated T for suggestive themes, language and violence.
1. Prologue

Bolt: Affection

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. Disney does.

Bolt awoke from the nap he just took with Mittens. He lifted his head, and looked down at the resting feline up against his chest. He smiled lightly, gazing at the sight of how cute she looked when asleep. _Aw! She looks so peaceful. _He thought.He shifted his paw, pulling the green-eyed cat closer to him. The feeling of her close to him felt nice. He didn't want it to stop.

"Wow!" he said, while thinking out loud. Suddenly, Bolt felt movement under his arm, followed by some groaning. He realized that he was about to wake the sleeping cat that was cuddled up to him. He sighed with relief when her moaning ceased. He then began to think to himself, not wanting to wake his love. _I can't believe that I did it. I confessed to her! And now she loves me!_ He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her even closer. Then Bolt heard some more groaning, and this time it was a little louder. 

Mittens opened her eyes, and called in a weary voice, "Bolt?"

Bolt began to loosen his grip on Mittens and said, "Oh, I'm sorry your awake." He released Mittens from his grip, letting her get up. Afterwards, he asked in an apologetic tone, "Did I wake you?"

She shook her head. "No, besides I needed to get up anyways." responded Mittens while stretching. She then gracefully jumped off the bed, with Bolt following close behind.

Bolt began to stretch himself. He also let out a long yawn. Once he was done, he then asked, "So, did you have a nice nap Mittens?"

"Yeah, I did. And I especially enjoyed having it with you." she said slyly.

A faint blush appeared on Bolt's face. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." He walked up to her and they rubbed their heads together. "I love you Mittens." he said softly.

"I love you too Bolt." responded Mittens.

They broke apart, and stared at one another. Bolt then decided to break the silence by asking, "Hey Mittens do you want to go play?"

Mittens shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

"Cool!" yelled Bolt while darting out of the room, with Mittens following close behind. They both ran out of the house and chased each other around the field.


	2. One Week Later

Chapter 1: One Week Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. Disney does. Lines referencing other films, games, books etc. are for comedic usage only and do not reflect the makers or staff of the referenced item.

Penny's house one week later:

--

Bolt and Mittens laid together on the porch of Penny's house, staring up at the clouds. Mittens had her head rested on Bolt's shoulder, and her paws wrapped around his. "Don't they look beautiful Bolt?" said Mittens, referring to the clouds.

"Yes they do, but...." He looked over at Mittens with an affectionate gaze. "They pale in comparison to you." responded Bolt.

Mittens had a large blush appear on her face. "Bolt....." said Mittens half embarrassed. She then raised her head, and rubbed it against his. "I love you." she said softly.

Bolt wrapped one of his arms around her, pulling her close. "I love you too." They remained in the position for a few minutes, enjoying themselves.

A few minutes later, they pulled away from their embrace. Mittens sat back up and faced Bolt. She then asked him, "So? What now Bolt?" in a playful tone.

Bolt began to think on what to do. He began to walk around, thinking of a good idea. "Hmmmmmm....." said Bolt in an awkward tone. He walked up to Mittens with an untrustworthy face. He then lightly tapped Mittens with his paw. "Tag, your it!" he yelled while darting off the porch, leaving a surprised cat in the dust.

Mittens, still surprised by what happed, gritted her teeth. "Hey! No fair!" yelled Mittens, while giggling. She then darted after Bolt. She quickly was able to catch up to where he was, but tagging him, was a whole different story. They both laughed as they chased after one another. They were both enjoying this.

"Your never gonna get me Mittens!" taunted Bolt.

Mittens laughed. "Oh, we'll see about that!" She continued to give chase. Mitten saw her chance. She jumped and managed to grab Bolt's hind leg. He fell and Mittens ran up to him saying, "Look who's it now huh!" She jumped onto his back and began to tickle his sides.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MHEHEHEHETINS STAHAHAHAHAP!" yelled Bolt, while in hysterics. He tried to break free, but Mittens had pinned him.

Mittens snickered and said, "Now what was that about me not being able to get you?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COME OHAHAHAHAHNNN! YOUR CHEHEHEHEHETING!"

"Aw is the wittle puppy ticklish?" An evil grin grew on its way onto Mittens' face. "Well too bad!" yelled Mittens, tickling his sides even faster.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Bolt had tears coming from his eyes, he couldn't take much more. He knew he had to do something. He used his tail to tickle Mittens' exposed foot.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Mittens. She fell over, and Bolt took this chance to pin her. Bolt then, rolled her on her stomach. She tried to break free, but she had no such luck.

Bolt snickered and said, "Looks like the tickler shall become the tickled."

Mittens now had a worried look on her face. "Come on Bolt. I was just playing around!" She began to laugh in a worried tone. He lowered his arms to her sides. Mittens saw them and for a second time, she tried to escape. However, Bolt was on top of her, and couldn't break free. "Bolt please don't!" pleaded Mittens.

Bolt ignored what she said, and began to tickle her sides.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BOHOHOHOLT STOHOHOHOP PLEHEHEHESE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled Mittens while bursting with laughter.

Bolt simply smiled and said, "Sorry Mittens, but I have to get revenge on you for tickling me."

"BOHOHOHOHOLT I'M BEGGING YOU! STOHOHOHOP PLEHEHEHEHEASE! " She squirmed, trying to break free, but she had no avail.

"Aw, is the helpless kitten ticklish?" taunted Bolt, throwing Mittens' insult back at her. He snickered evilly, and said, "Well too bad!" He began to tickle her sides even faster, making her go crazy.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOD THIS TIHIHIHIHIHICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This continued for ten minutes, and Mittens had tears coming out of her eyes. "BOHOHOHOHOHOLT I CANT TAKE ANYMOHOHOHORE. YOU WIN! I GIHIHIHIHIVE UP!"

Bolt sighed and said, "Alright. I guess you need a breather." He stopped tickling her.

Mittens was catching her breath, still giggling from Bolt's tickle attack. "I have to admit Bolt, that was actually fun." she said smiling up at him. "We should do that again sometime."

Bolt smiled and said, "I'm glad you think so. You're so cute when your being tickled."

She began to blush a small bit. "Well....I'm glad you think so." she said, shyly. She began to walk back into the house when she said, "Bolt, come with me. I'm going in to see what's going on in the house. Who knows, we might get to see Rhino doing something idiotic." said Mittens enthusiastically.

Bolt chuckled, and said, "Alright, why not." He and Mittens walked into the house, using the doggy door. Once they were in, they heard the sound of the "Magic Box." Bolt and Mittens eyed each other.

A seductive smile grew on Mittens' face. "We should see what Rhino's up to. Being the geek that he is, I'm sure we'll see him do something dumb."

Bolt chuckled to himself. He had to admit, even though Rhino is his friend, he loved to see him quote movies. He nodded and they snuck over to where the couch was.

Rhino was on the couch watching "Batman Begins." (Best movie ever!) He was at the scene when Batman very first appears. Rhino was glued to the couch with excitement. This was his favorite scene of the film. Little did he know it, Bolt and Mittens were by the couch, just waiting for him to do something. "What the hell are you?" said Rhino, quoting from the movie, in a serious tone.

Bolt and Mittens were chuckling to themselves, hoping for more.

Just then, the sound of breaking glass came from the "Magic Box." Then Rhino yelled in a deep gruff voice, "I'm Batman!"

Bolt and Mittens were about to burst. They eyed each other, and couldn't contain it. They started to laugh hysterically.

Rhino got a panicked look on his face. He ran over to the other end of the couch to see Mittens and Bolt on the floor laughing their heads off.

"That was awesome! I'm Batman!" yelled Mittens while still laughing.

Rhino got red to the face. "Guys stop laughing!" yelled Rhino, in an embarrassed, frustrated tone.

Bolt and Mittens were finally able to get themselves under control. She then mocked him by saying, "Whatever you say Batman!"

They burst into laughter again, this time with tears in their eyes.

"Good one Mittens!" said Bolt bursting with laughter.

"Fine! Be that way!" fumed Rhino as he ran back to the "Magic Box" to finish what he was doing. As he walked off, Bolt and Mittens could hear him grumbling, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

Bolt and Mittens were still laughing their heads off when Bolt said, "Alright we better stop before we burst again."

"Agreed." said Mittens trying to keep herself under control.

After a minute or two, they finally managed to control themselves. "So, do you think that Rhino is mad at us?" asked Bolt.

"Ahhhh, I doubt it. He's probably more embarrassed than angry. So I wouldn't worry too much."

Bolt nodded. "Now what do we do?" he asked. A few moments later, he felt something rub the top his head. The rubbing soothed him, causing him to snuffle. He turned around to see a red headed girl behind him.

"Hey silly doggy!" said Penny cheerfully. She bent down rubbing the sides of his face. "How's my good boy?" Bolt responded by snuffling. She then held her hand out towards Mittens and called out to her. She heard Mittens give a soft meow as she walked over to her. She rubbed both of their heads, with Bolt snuffling and Mittens purring. She kissed them both on their heads and then she looked at Bolt and said, "Hey Bolt, guess what?"

Bolt cocked his head to the side "Huh? I wonder what it is." said Bolt wagging his tail.

Mittens was also curious as to what it was but she didn't say anything about it.

"We're going to the park Bolt!" said Penny excitably

Bolt's eyes widened with excitement. "Huh? Did she say park? She said park!" yelled Bolt, acting like a little kid.

Mittens rolled her eyes. "Oh great! Here we go! Now he'll jump off the wall acting like a five year old!"

"Yay! We get to go the park! Park park park park park!!!" He ran off to the door and continued his whining over wanting to leave at the exact moment.

Mittens rolled her eyes again. "Why do dogs do this? Getting overly excited about something. Sure I get excited when I see a ball of yarn, but you don't see me repeatedly yell "yarn!" 30 times a second." She shook her head and sighed heavily. "Dogs." She began to giggle. "Although....I do love seeing him do this."

Bolt was sitting at the door, whining up a storm. Penny grabbed Bolt's collar and attached a leash to the collar. "Hey Mom! Are we ready to go?" asked Penny impatiently while trying to hold an excited Bolt from bouncing off the walls.

Penny's mom walked over to the door and said, "Yes dear. I'm sorry it took a while. I just wanted to call Jeff. He's meeting us there with Daisy."

"Oh really! That's cool." said Penny.

Meanwhile, Bolt and Mittens were conversing with one another.

"Well at least we get to see Daisy." said Mittens. "I always did like her."

Bolt nodded. "Yeah she's a nice girl. I like her too." He then noticed Mittens giving a threatening glare towards him. He knew what it meant. "I'm not implying anything! And besides...." He walked up to Mittens rubbed his head with hers. "You know you're the only one for me. I love you." said Bolt softly.

Mittens purred before saying, "I love you too."

Afterwards they were walked over to Penny's mom's van. Bolt jumped in with Mittens close behind. Penny sat down, shut the door, and threw on her safety belt. Bolt jumped onto the seat, laid down, and rested his head on Penny's lap. Mittens simply laid next to Bolt, trying her best to cuddle with him.

A few moments later, Penny's mom pulled out of the driveway, and drove off towards the park.

--

Chapter one is complete. I think you guys might like this one better. More BoltxMittens love, more conflicts, ect. Anyways, I know you might have some questions about this story, like who is Jeff? Who is Daisy? Both of these characters are my OC's (original characters). I'll explain more on them next chapter. And yes I am a Batman fan! Anyways thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy, and please review.


End file.
